universalstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Shrek Forever After
Shrek Forever After is a 2010 American computer-animated fantasy comedy-drama film by DreamWorks Animation. It is the fourth installment in the Shrek film franchise and the sequel to Shrek the Third (2007). The film was directed by Mike Mitchell from a script by Josh Klausner and Darren Lemke, and stars Mike Myers, Eddie Murphy, Cameron Diaz, Antonio Banderas, Julie Andrews, and John Cleese reprising their previous roles, with Walt Dohrn introduced in the role of Rumpelstiltskin. The plot follows Shrek struggling as a family man with no privacy, who yearns for the days when he was once feared. He is tricked by Rumpelstiltskin into signing a contract that leads to disastrous consequences. The film premiered at the Tribeca Film Festival on April 21, 2010. It was theatrically released in the United States by Paramount Pictures on May 21, 2010, in 3D and IMAX 3D formats. The film debuted as the top-grossing film at the box office, a position it held for three consecutive weeks in the United States and Canada, grossing a worldwide total of $752 million and becoming the fifth-highest-grossing film of 2010. In addition, Shrek Forever After became DreamWorks Animation's second-highest-grossing film at the foreign box office. Although originally marketed as the final installment in the film franchise, a fifth Shrek film has been unofficially reported to be in production in the years since Forever After was released. Plot In a flashback, King Harold and Queen Lillian are about to sign the kingdom of Far Far Away over to Rumpelstiltskin, in exchange for lifting their daughter's curse. The deal is abruptly cancelled at the last second when a knight informs the King and Queen that Princess Fiona has been rescued by Shrek. An angry Rumpelstiltskin laments his loss and wishes Shrek was never born. In the present time, Shrek has grown steadily weary of being a family man and celebrity among the local villagers, leading him to wish for when he felt like a "real ogre" again. When he takes his family to Far Far Away to celebrate his children's first birthday, a series of mishaps further injure his ego, causing him to lose his temper and walk out in anger. Shrek encounters Rumpelstiltskin, who seizes his chance, having observed Shrek's angry outburst. He follows Shrek and arranges for him to appear to save his life. He gives Shrek a day to live like a real ogre, in exchange for a day from his childhood that he would not remember being erased to "thank" him. Shrek signs the contract and appears in an alternate reality where the events starting from Fiona's rescue never happened. Now feared by the villagers, he takes the opportunity to cause some lighthearted mischief until he finds "WANTED" posters for Fiona and his home deserted and desolate. He is kidnapped by witches and taken to Rumpel, now the King of Far Far Away, which has become derelict and run down. Upon inquiry, Rumpel reveals that he took away the day Shrek was born. Therefore, Shrek never saved Fiona or met Donkey, and consequently Rumpel was able to trick King Harold and Queen Lillian into signing their kingdom over to him, making them both disappear. When the day ends, Shrek will disappear as well as he was never born in this timeline. Shrek escapes Rumpel's castle with Donkey. Initially terrified of Shrek, Donkey decides to trust him after seeing Shrek cry over his erased history, something he had never seen an ogre do before. After Shrek explains the situation, Donkey helps him find a hidden exit clause: the contract can be nullified by "true love's kiss". They soon encounter an army of ogres who are resisting Rumpel. The ogres are led by a still-cursed Fiona who, after escaping from the tower where she was held captive, keeps the retired and overweight Puss in Boots as a pet. Shrek does everything he can to gain Fiona's love, but she is too busy preparing an ambush on Rumpel. She is also bitterly cynical and disillusioned about the power of true love and throws herself into planning Rumpel's capture. While sparring with her, Fiona begins to take a liking for Shrek, but stops short of kissing him. Puss however, starts encouraging him to continue pursuing Fiona. During the ambush, the ogres are captured by the Pied Piper, though Shrek and Fiona escape with the intervention of Puss and Donkey. Shrek insists Fiona kiss him, saying it will fix everything; however, because in this altered timeline Fiona does not truly love him, the kiss does not work. Before taking her leave, Fiona tells him love is just a fairy tale and she got herself out of the tower. When he hears that Rumpel is offering a wish to the one who brings him Shrek, Shrek turns himself in and uses the wish to free the other ogres, thus earning Fiona's respect and admiration. Afterwards, Rumpel reveals a captured Fiona whom he is going to feed to Dragon along with Shrek. Donkey leads the Ogre army to storm the castle, battle the witches, and capture Rumpel, while Shrek and Fiona trap Dragon. As the sun rises, Shrek begins to fade from existence, but Fiona, having fallen in love with him, kisses Shrek just before he disappears, restoring Shrek to his world just before he lashed out at the party. Shrek embraces his friends and family with a newfound appreciation for everything he has in his life. Cast Trivia *This is the first Shrek film to be shot in the 2.35:1 aspect ratio, unlike the Shrek films were produced in 1.85:1. *''Shrek Forever After'' is the first DreamWorks Animation franchise has become a quadrilogy. Gallery shrek 4 poster.jpg Category:2010 films Category:Films Category:Animated films Category:Adventure films Category:Comedy films Category:Family films Category:Fantasy films Category:Shrek Category:Shrek films Category:DreamWorks Animation films Category:Sequel films Category:PG-rated films Category:Theatrical Films Category:Acquired films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:IMAX films Category:Non-Universal Studios